The present invention relates to a sink that facilitates the preparation of food and the efficient and hands-free disposal of food waste and other kitchen waste from a sink work area to a food waste disposer (a/k/a garbage disposal).
Various types of preparation steps are typically performed on food items prior to cooking and/or serving. For example, vegetables and fruit may be peeled and/or have seeds, stems or other portions removed from them. The user will typically push the waste portions of the food off a cutting board into a sink by scraping the board with a knife or by hand. The user may then push the waste into the disposal with a tool or other item, sometimes by also using a manually held sprayer to help drive the food towards the drain.
Moving the waste portions in this manner is time consuming and somewhat messy, and the need to push the waste through the disposer entry can require the use of a separate implement to avoid using a hand for that purpose.
Accordingly, there exists a need for addressing these problems.